


oh to be alone with you

by butchlesbianartemis



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, for RQG Femslash Week 2020!, vague nsfw implication? left pretty open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchlesbianartemis/pseuds/butchlesbianartemis
Summary: Saira had never really questioned her feelings towards women, had always pushed them down for the sake of her family’s image and had always just thought of them as a passing fancy. But Amelia… Amelia had swept her off her feet and had brought her to life in a sense. Saira had fallen for her, and Amelia had caught her with open arms and calloused, capable hands.
Relationships: Saira al-Tahan/Amelia Earhart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: RQG Femslash Week 2020





	oh to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash week everyone!

The morning sun is what wakes Saira, its beams landing on her face through the gap in the curtains. It’s early still, but the sun is up, too bright for her to roll over and steal some more dreams. A new day awaits, with its hardships and struggles, its dangers and tests. It is harsh, this new world she has found herself embedded in and fighting for. But she will take any slivers of peace she can get. 

She sits up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes for a moment before stretching, wincing slightly at the faint pops and cracks her joints make. Stress does that to a person; ages them and wears away at their body. And there is nothing quite so stressful as planning a revolution, even when one is not at the very helm of such a movement. 

She sighs as she rubs her shoulders, relishing in the faint relief the pressure gives her muscles. It is then that she glances over at the sleeping form beside her, and she can’t help the smile that comes almost instinctively.

The first thing that catches her eye is the mess of red hair splayed out on the pillow, striking and bold against the white fabric. She can’t help herself when she reaches over, cards her fingers through the tousled curls. A quiet hum is all she gets in response, but it's enough to send a wave of warmth through her chest. 

Her eyes trail downwards, following the smatterings of freckles that grace her lover’s skin. Like stars in a constellation, she had once said one night, a compliment that had gotten a laugh out of Amelia. She’d called Saira a natural poet, had joked that she was lucky to be with someone so cultured. Saira had just rolled her eyes and pulled Amelia close, and they had kissed beneath those glittering stars. 

The memory warms her face, along with the memories of every other embrace they’d shared. This new world was hostile and cruel, yes, but it had brought them together. Saira had never really questioned her feelings towards women, had always pushed them down for the sake of her family’s image and had always just thought of them as a passing fancy. But Amelia… Amelia had swept her off her feet and had brought her to life in a sense. Saira had fallen for her, and Amelia had caught her with open arms and calloused, capable hands. 

She is brought out of her thoughts by the shuffling of blankets as her lover stirs beside her. She should get up, get ready for the day ahead and get back to business. But this moment of peace, this snippet of domestic bliss, is too rare to throw away. 

Saira slips back under the covers, moving over until she is right behind Amelia. Her hand pauses above Amelia’s waist, suddenly unsure if this is acceptable, but her anxieties are soothed when a hand wraps around her wrist and calmly pulls her arm down.

“Morning, doll. Was almost worried you were gonna skip out on me again.” Amelia’s voice is raspy with sleep, and it only endears her to Saira more.  
“That was one time and it was an emergency.” She feels Amelia’s chuckle rumble through her chest, and though she can’t see her face clearly, she knows the gnome is grinning. “Besides, how was I supposed to leave when you looked so sweet this morning.” She murmurs, tilting her head and pressing a kiss to the speckled shoulder before her. She’s been with Amelia long enough to pick up on her teasing, and she’s learned how to give it right back. 

“Oh yeah? You sweet on me or something, Miss al-Tahan?” Amelia rolls over to face her, that classic grin on her face and a look in her eyes, one that almost seems to be daring Saira. And it works.

“So what if I am, Miss Earhart? Are you going to do something about it?” Though she can feel her cheeks burn and her heart pound, she feels sure of this choice. The choice to let Amelia in, to love her like this; in whatever moments together that they can steal away. 

Amelia chuckles for a moment, a sight Saira wants to commit to memory, then rolls them both until she is bracing herself above Saira. 

“Curie won’t be happy if you’re late, you know.” She knows what this is; a way out, one that Amelia has always offered when they are together. 

“Curie can wait… I just want a little more time with you.” There are words left unspoken, a shared thought of ‘while we have time’ never spoken aloud but always hanging over them. There are times where she wants to run away with Amelia, leave all of this behind and let the world end around them. But she can’t; too many people rely on her, and there’s a part of her that feels like she owes it to the ones they’ve lost. 

She is brought back to the moment by a kiss to her forehead, soft and warm against her skin. She looks up at Amelia and can’t help but be lost in her eyes, eyes so pretty she could gaze into them all day and still be enamoured. For a moment she wonders if she should say something, but the words never come. Instead, she wraps her arms around her beloved’s neck and pulls her in. And for a precious moment, all is calm and peaceful. They are together, and Saira feels safe and loved in her arms.


End file.
